


Veritas Vos Liberabit

by madamnovelist



Series: John Hopkins Chronicles [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lilith couldn't Be More Michelle, Lilith is a Tease, Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Zelda Actually is Miranda, students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist
Summary: Zelda and Lilith study literature at John Hopkins University and are always competing against each other. This time, the teacher challenge them to show the class who actually is the best, but Lilith is so tired of competition.My response to Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge Week 3, Enemies to Lovers.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: John Hopkins Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988143
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	Veritas Vos Liberabit

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this time I wanted to do canon. I SWEAR. But then I had this idea and here we are.  
> I usually call Michelle's character "Mary" when I write AUs, but this time she was so sassy and sexy I couldn't. Basically, she is Michelle, the Michelle my friend dearqueen pictured in her amazing "May I". And Zelda is sometimes so shy she's a perfect mix of Zelda and Miranda, my little, sweet Mirands. I really hope you guys can enjoy this. It's totally different from what I write so let me hear what you think. :)  
> The title is actually John Hopkins motto and it means "The Truth will set your free". I loved it and I'm a real Latin nerd :)

**_Veritas Vos Liberabit_ **

_you were the folded pages I kept_

_coming back to_

_the song I would replay_

“So, class, this text is going to basically be an essay. The writing form sure is the best way to express how much you have gathered from Elizabeth Bishop’s poetry and how deep have you dug into her topics.”

Ms. Fosters smiled at her audience with her usual, saccharine smile.

“Duh,” Zelda Spellman breathed, wanting to raise her eyes at the ceiling. Lilith Morningstar heard her and shoot her a warning look from the other side of the small room.

Zelda was tempted to stick out her tongue at her but decided otherwise. They weren’t in kindergartner after all.

That girl was just _so frustrating_. With her perfect brown curly waves, her bright red painted lips, her irritatingly good essays. They met each other during their first year. Always been in the same classes, loving the same authors. But never friends, always competitors.

“Now,” Ms. Fosters went on. “I want you to really do your best in this text. I want to see you shine.” Another saccharine smile. Zelda couldn’t stand that woman. She really couldn’t, but that was her favorite subject, so. “And let’s see if this time we can decide who actually writes _better_ between Miss Spellman and Miss Morningstar.”

When class ended, Zelda quickly gathered her Elizabeth Bishop book and her note, threw her bag over her shoulder and made it to the door.

“Off you go, uh, Spellman?” called the irritating voice of Lilith Morningstar behind her shoulders. She knew it was actually a terrible idea, but she stopped and turned to the girl. Their style couldn’t have been more different: Zelda was perfectly neat, lime yellow blouse tucked into dark blue jeans, black boots and cotton _Guggenheim Museum_ tote bag. Her red hair was braided on the side of her face and she wore a pair of black, tick glasses on her nose. Her make-up was soft and feminine, _various_ shades of nude eyeshadow blended together and a little bit of lip gloss.

Lilith wore light, ripped jeans rolled up with black Dr. Martens, a black lacy corset and a leather jacket, her backpack carelessly on her shoulder. Her hair was down and perfectly curly around her shoulders, her blue eyes make-up free expect for a little bit of mascara and red lipstick.

_If only she wasn’t so irritating._

“I have researches to do,” Zelda pointed out, smiling bitterly at the brunette. She should know better than to pick a fight with Lilith.

“Always the perfect little student,” Lilith offered. “I forgot you actually need to _study_ to stick to your usual A.”

“Is there any other way?”

“Some of us are just gifted,” Lilith shrugged. “Poetry runs in my veins.”

“ _Slutness_ runs in your veins,” Zelda pointed out.

“This isn’t even a word.”

“Still, the concept is very true.”

Lilith took a step closer to Zelda: “A fine writer like you, Zelda Spellman. Making up words.”

“You really can’t help being a slut, uh?”

“I have a bit of a feeling you _want_ me to be a little bit slutty with you, uh?” Lilith practically purred the words, the English accent sending a shiver down Zelda’s back. She tried to pull herself out of the situation with a sarcastic laugh, but she wasn’t sure it came out correctly.

“Anyway, better being a slut than a prude,” Lilith pointed out. “You’re just jealous.”

“Of what? You fuck everything in a skirt,” Zelda commented, her cheeks bright red.

“How sexist of you,” Lilith pouted.

“I have to go,” the redhead stated, readjusting her tote on her shoulder. “And for the record: the fact that you don’t see me making out in every corner of the building doesn’t mean that I don’t get any!” and with this, she stormed off, leaving Lilith in the middle of the hall, a wicked smile on her thin lips.

* * *

Red silky hair tickled her chest as a pair of delicate, pink lips closed around her hard nipple.

Lilith threw her head back, moaning loudly as she hooked a calf around creamy, round hips, cladded in a pair of satin blue panties.

“So good,” she breathed, stroking the redhead’s neck. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” the girl swore, reaching up to kiss Lilith’s lips, her mouth curled in a breathtaking smile.

“Oh, _Zelda_.”

Lilith woke up abruptly, sweaty and _so very_ wet.

She glanced at the alarm on the nightstand: it was barely five. Another porn dream about Zelda Spellman. Just what she needed. A flash of Zelda in class, wearing that damn exquisite lime blouse, her hair a red halo around her face…

She passed a hand on her face and turned on the bedside lamp, grabbing her reading glasses and her _Leaves of Grass_ copy. She was curious to see if _Zelda Spellman_ could compete with a comparison between Bishop and Whitman.

Another sleepless night, thanks to _that bitch_.

* * *

Thanks to her dream, Lilith had an early start, that morning.

She read and underlined through her textbook until 7 AM, when she decided to get dressed and head to the coffee shop before going to the library, where she was going to spend her morning, doing some more researches on Whitman. She had the feeling Zelda Spellman was working on something similar but knowing the redhead she expected something sappy and boring like Emily Dickinson.

Dressed in a pair of sweatpants with a light blue silky blouse and her favorite leather jacket, hair up in a bun, already tired, Lilith crossed the street from her apartment to the John Hopkins Campus, walking straight to the direction of her favorite café. It was a warm, cozy, woody place, and her favorite waitress always put cinnamon and cream in her coffee, always telling her with a smile: “You look like you need it, sweetie.”

Spring was indeed coming, and Lilith breathed deeply in the flowering, early-morning scent. She raised her gaze, looking for a vacant place at the outdoor tables. Coffee and a little bit of sun was exactly what she needed.

Apparently, someone else had the same idea. Wearing an interesting pair of denim shorts, black boots and a hoodie, Zelda Spellman was extremely focused taking notes on the sides of her Elizabeth Bishop’s Proses copy. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled around her face, her legs white and naked, and images of the dream were too vivid in Lilith’s mind. She groaned but walked to her anyways.

“Good morning,” she greeted and for the first time, she simply said the words, no joking, no picking intended. She just… _greeted._

“Please, Lilith,” Zelda snorted, without even raising her gaze. “I barely slept and I’m focusing on this.”

“How did you know it was me?” Lilith asked, smirking. She sat in front of Zelda, gesturing the waitress for her usual.

“Your perfume speaks out loud,” Zelda mumbled, her eyes still fixed on the book.

“You won’t look at me this morning, but you know how I smell,” she pointed out.

That did the trick, and Zelda’s emerald green eyes met Lilith’s ocean ones. She raised an eyebrow: “Are you flirting with me?”

“Flirting with you the day before our final fight,” Lilith commented, her chin resting of her joined hands, her eyes on Zelda. “Why would I?”

“I ask myself why you do things on a daily basis,” Zelda shrugged, half interested in the conversation, half in her book.

“So, you daily think about me, uh?”

Zelda looked at Lilith again: “You know, Morningstar, one of your problem is that you think so high of yourself. You think you are so hot and smart it actually damages you.”

“Are you saying I’m not hot? Or smart?” Lilith retorted, voice as sweet as candies on Halloween night.

“I’m saying that I don’t know If you’ve been told you’re funny and smart and everything your whole life, but you acting so hot-shot works until a certain extents. Someone would think you cover your lack of skills behind your sex-appeal.”

Lilith remained silent for a while. “You’re a bitch, you know that, right?”

“You’ve been a bitch to me since we met,” Zelda shrugged.

“And they say you’re sweet and kind. You’re just threatened by my brain. _And_ my sex appeal. One I’m not afraid to show.”

She rose abruptly, taking her coffee. “I’m going to leave you alone now, and tomorrow I will show you if I lack in something!”

Zelda was left alone with her book, her coffee and a bitter taste on her tongue.

* * *

_That_ had been the hardest, the most tiring, the worse day _ever_.

Lilith’s major focus of the day had been staying away from Zelda Spellman. She couldn’t believe how mean she had been that morning, practically suggesting that she was clueless. And, as much as she was sure she was _better_ than her, Lilith would have never said that the other one was brainless. The reality was that Zelda was a nice person (or at least, so she had heard), she was very smart, and Lilith was definitely attracted to her. Or at least she would be, if the other could drop the bitch attitude. And, most of all, always competing against Zelda was _exhausting._ But she was in the game and she had no intention of letting go. She would show Ms. Fosters. _She would show Zelda._

She wanted to keep on studying: she was pretty sure she had the basics down, about her comparison, but she wanted to dig some more. But her apartment was starting to suffocate her and hanging out in some common space was impossible, when you wanted quiet and silence. But she knew where she could go. She grabbed her jacket and packed her books and notebooks in a tote bag. Following a last-minute suggestion, she picked up a fluffy blanket. For like the tenth time, that day, she crossed the street, back into the Campus. She had discovered this trick during her first year: she went inside the main building, the one where the library and the offices were located, took the elevator until the highest floor and then quietly took the outside stairs up to the roof.

She _loved_ that spot: it was secluded and quiet, the air was finer, and it smelled better, and it had an amazing view on Baltimore’s lights.

Lilith immediately sighed in content, but a voice startled her: “I can’t believe it!”

She turned abruptly and there was Zelda Spellman, the same hoodie of that morning, with a pair of jeans, her feet bare, laying on a blanket under the stars, books opened in her lap. She quickly got up when she spotted Lilith.

“You? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“This is my spot.”

“No, this is _mine._ ”

Zelda sighed and ran a hand through her hair, crossing her legs. “I come here since forever.”

“Yeah, same.”

Lilith snorted in frustration: that day.

“Listen, I’m tired and I need a quiet place. I’ll sit on the other side and I won’t speak to you.”

Zelda looked at Lilith in silence for a long time. Then, she nodded. Sighing, Lilith walked acceptably far from her, then set her blanket down like Zelda’s, took off her shoes and opened her Whitman’s notes. She was determined to honor her words: in any other circumstance, she would have tried to spy on Zelda’s work and enjoyed driving her mad, but not tonight. She was tired. So, she settled down nicely and began to read, undelight and take notes. She raised her gaze after about thirty minutes, when she sensed a pair of insistent eyes on her.

“Why are you looking at me?” she asked Zelda and couldn’t help but raise one eyebrow teasingly.

Zelda shrugged, then, a tentative smile caressed her features. “I’m sorry,” she simply said.

“About calling me a stupid whore?”

Zelda nodded: “Yes. I don’t think it, to be honest. I know how smart you are and even if we’re always competing, I respect how deeply you understand poetry. And literature.”

Lilith couldn’t help but smile: “Thank you. I appreciate it. And I’m sorry for calling you a bitch and for…tormenting you.”

It was Zelda’s turn to raise an eyebrow: “Why are you apologizing, now?”

“Honestly? Because I’m tired. I’m so fucking tired and I’m finally able to breath, here. Does it make any sense?”

Zelda nodded, then went back to her books, and they remained silent for a while.

“Can I ask you something?” Lilith asked at some point.

Zelda nodded: “Are you sure you trust me with your ideas?” she fishes a pack of cigarettes in her bag: “Do you mind if I smoke?”

“I don’t. And I don’t trust you either but like I said, I’m too tired to care.”

She got up and went to sit next to Zelda, shoving her book on her lap, hoping to get the girl’s attention, but Zelda was busing with her bag again, until she took out two bottles of beer, and put one in Lilith’s hand. “Ok, let’s do this while having a drink.”

Lilith rested her head against the wall: “That sounds _so_ good. Read that poem and tell me if it doesn’t make a great pair with _The Shampoo._ ”

Zelda went to do just that, and Lilith used that time watching her profile, tracing her white skin, her perfect nose, her lips – they looked delicious.

Zelda raised her face from the book and smiled at Lilith: “You’re in my personal space, you know that?”

Lilith nodded: “Uh-uh.”

“It’s dangerous,” Zelda commented.

Lilith raised up a hand, gently moved away a curl from Zelda’s forehead. “And why is that?” she breathed softly, her voice pure lava going down on Zelda’s stomach, directly to her core.

“Because it makes me want to kiss you,” she boldly breathed and moved her face closer to Lilith’s.

“I want to kiss you too,” Lilith told her, brushing her lips against the slight cleft in Zelda’s chin. “But I’m not making the first move.”

“You despise me,” Zelda remembered her.

“I’m not sure I do,” Lilith answered, her voice calm, modelling every word between her lips. “Unless it turns you on.”

Zelda’s hand took place on Lilith’s thigh, gently caressing.

“You, turn me on,” Zelda breathed and Lilith closed the distance between them and took her mouth with her own, immediately moaning at how amazing Zelda tasted. Her tongue immediately went out, seeking company, wanting to caress Zelda’s.

They kissed patiently and hungrily, in a living oxymoron, and Lilith wondered for a moment why they did spend years hating each other when they could have done _this_.

Lilith’s hand grabbed Zelda’s waist, trying to sneak inside the hoodie. The redhead caught the hint and removed the cloth, shivering slightly as Lilith took her in her arms and hugged her closed, moving down to kiss her neck and collarbone.

“So pretty,” Lilith breathed, and Zelda chucked, thrusting her lithe fingers in her dark curls. “And you’re so demanding,” she breathed, then she lowered her head, looking for Lilith’s eyes: “I love your hair. And your eyes.”

Lilith kissed her again, leaning into her as they lay down on the blanket. She pressed patient, open mouthed kisses on her collarbone and upper chest and Zelda’s hands grabbed her ass and squeezed, making her moan.

“Who’s the slut, now?” Lilith laughed.

“You were right,” Zelda breathed, her fingers fretting to unbutton her blouse. “I just wanted you to be slutty with me.”

“Oh, I am going to,” Lilith murmured, unbuttoning her jeans. Then, she paused: “May I?” she asked. She was used to partners telling her she was too eager and in some strange ways she wanted to be perfect for Zelda. She was pretty sure it was her first time with a woman.

Zelda nodded, a slight fear in her eyes, disguised by a bright smile: “Oh God, _yes_.”

“Are you sure you want to?” she asked, kissing her tummy a couple of times. “You taste so good, so sweet.”

Zelda hummed in response, closing her eyes briefly.

“Lilith…” she breathed, finally getting to remove the brunette’s jacket and blouse, admiring her full breasts into a red lacy bra.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she moaned loudly, her fingers stroking her nipples teasingly through her bra.

“Zel- _da_!” Lilith squealed, reaching up to bite her neck. Zelda moaned and they kissed again, deeply, passionately, helping each other getting rid of their pants. Zelda quickly removed her hoodie and they rolled over in each other arms, on the blanket.

Lilith resumed kissing Zelda’s torso, while tracking down to her panties.

“I wonder if tomorrow you’ll start hating me again,” Zelda sighed, reaching to caress Lilith’s hair again.

The brunette stroked her nose softly against her core, through her panties. “There’s no need to worry: if you taste like you smell, I could never hate you again.”

Zelda laughed, yet her laugh turned into a moan when Lilith bite her thigh. She was about to remove her panties when she stopped and looked up at Zelda.

“What?”

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

Zelda’s cheeks turned bright red, her eyes getting darker, not with lust but with shame. She shook her head and the murmured: “Is that a problem?”

Immediately, Lilith grabbed her waist and turning onto her back, bringing Zelda to rest on her chest.

“Are you joking?” she kissed her mouth and her cheek. “I’d love to be your first. I just wanted to be sure you were… _ready_ for it.”

“I know sex,” she assured, rolling her eyes. “I’m not a virgin. But if you don’t want to…”

Lilith thrusted her hand in the hair behind Zelda’s ear and brought the redhead closer to kiss her lips. “I want to. My God, I want to ravish you so badly.”

She removed both their panties and helped Zelda into her lap, their legs crossed. Zelda moaned loudly when their clits brushed against each other, her hands grabbing Lilith’s breasts forcefully while the brunette removed Zelda’s bra.

“Oh God, your tits,” she moaned, reaching up to close her mouth around one of her nipples, still thrusting her hips against Zelda’s.

“My sweet, sweet girl,” Lilith breathed against her breasts. “You like it?”

“Yes, Lilith, _yes_. So good!”

“I want to eat you,” Lilith told her, flicking their position. Zelda moaned at the lack of contact, but she found herself on her back, Lilith’s mouth on her cunt, fingers tickling her clit while the other hand caressed her breast.

“You taste divine,” Lilith breathed against her.

“ _Fuckmefuckmefuckme_ ,” Zelda chanted, linking one leg around the brunette’s shoulder.

“Oh, baby,” Lilith smiled, and went to do just that, thrusting her tongue inside of the redhead. With a crescendo of moans, Zelda came on Lilith’s tongue.

“Wow,” Lilith commented, licking her lips. She went to rest against Zelda, immediately reaching out to hug her. Zelda cuddled close, moaning contently, holding her close.

They kissed slowly, Zelda’s hand traveling down, to Lilith’s breasts, her tummy, her pussy.

“You are so wet,” she commented, her voice sending thrills down Lilith’s back. She moaned loudly, spreading her legs to accept Zelda’s touch.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want,” she said kissing Zelda’s neck, hoping that she wouldn’t stop.

“I want to make you feel good,” the redhead smiled, licking the brunette’s chin playfully and sliding two fingers inside of her. “I just hope I can please you.”

“You are so sweet,” Lilith moaned, completely gone, devouring her mouth and starting to ride her fingers. “My sweet, sweet Zelda.”

Zelda quickened her pace, thrusting rhythmically and making her come between moans and screams.

“I love us not hating each other,” Zelda breathed, rolling on her back, her gaze up at the stars.

Lilith rested her head on Zelda’s lap, humming contently.

“I’m not letting you go home, tonight.”

* * *

“Can you believe that bitch?”

They were sandwiched between their blankets, legs intertwined, Lilith’s head on Zelda’s breasts. They were naked, and Zelda was talking softly, complaining about their teacher. She loved how cuddly Lilith can be.

“Who care who’s better,” Lilith breathed, stroking Zelda’s thigh.

“You weren’t saying this up to yesterday,” Zelda giggled, kissing Lilith soundly.

“I just didn’t know how good you are in bed.”

They both laughed, knowing they had to get up soon. Suddenly, Zelda sat up, looking down at Lilith: “Hey. Let’s go to class and let’s write that comparison you were talking about.”

“Both of us?” Lilith asked, puzzled.

“Yes. Then we’ll tell her we worked together. It would show that bitch!”

Lilith grinned: “I like how wicked you are. Come down here and kiss me.”

Zelda did as asked and breathed against Lilith’s lips: “Would you like to go out on a date?”.


End file.
